


【图文】奥古的Omega

by sarriathmg



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Amnesiac Jason Todd, Breastfeeding, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hooded Ninja, Jason Todd is the Red Hooded Ninja (Young Justice), Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Resurrected Jason Todd, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 残酷的训练，战斗，华丽的东方巢穴以及怀抱中的幼崽，这些不过是红兜帽的忍者仍记得的几件事。Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 第二天：Omega和幼崽
Relationships: Implied Dick Grayson/Jason Todd - Relationship, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 Illustrated ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691995
Kudos: 56
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	【图文】奥古的Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[illustrated ficlet]Al Ghul's omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532532) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 一直有那种方便哺乳的女式裙，我想ABO世界里应该也有类似的给omega的衣服。

这些都是自动行为。他们称之为动物的本能。这些——击落他们每天派来的数十名刺客，在无休止的被编排的战斗过程中进行训练和保护，就像他只不过是仅为他们的目的而制造和编程而成的机械一样。在那之后，他每天都会轻轻地从那个女Alpha（塔利亚，她的名字是）的怀抱中抱起那只正在哭泣的幼崽，然后撤回那个装饰精美的房间中，在那里有着华丽的东方氛围的巢穴。

并且，每天都在这里，在这个只有拥有着最高荣誉的族群Omega才配拥有的巢内，他会解开胸口衣襟并履行一天最后的职责。他将幼崽按在肿胀的乳房上，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，直到他愿意吮吸他漏乳的乳头来进食。幼崽会停止哭泣，安静地吮吸母乳，他的小手紧紧地抱在他的身上，而他将其悬挂在胸口，有镇静功效的Omega气味环绕着幼崽并抚慰着他。

所有这些都很自然，就像他存在就为了做这些一般。之后有时他会轻轻地抚摸他，直到幼崽睡着，然后像他的Alpha妈妈一样轻柔地以“达米安”的名字称呼他。这是红兜帽的忍者仍记得的少数几个名字之一。

实际上，这是他仅记得的少数几件事之一。除了格雷森这个名字，还有某些模糊不清的图像，一座一直阴天密布的城市，高层建筑和石像鬼在雨中默默地站立着。它们就像是梦中的画面，是一种事后的回忆，一种在人们从沉睡中醒来时已经不过是脑海中模糊的阴影的记忆。几乎没有办法去判断其中任何一件事是否是真实的。不。对他来说，只有他的职责是。只有训练，喂养，塔利亚，雷肖，和年轻的幼崽从他的乳房中吮吸母乳这件事。只有达米安是真实的，这没关系。

因为对他来说，这意味着世界。


End file.
